About that Girl
by MalfoyMistress00
Summary: An old friend of the Malfoys' comes back into Draco's life through his most hated enemy and she holds a secret that may change everyone's perspective on the war.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"When's that girl coming, mum?"

"She should be here any minute, Ronald. And you'd better treat her well; she's under strict protection of the Order." Ronald Weasley and his best mate, Harry Potter, both gave his mother a questioning look.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley but could you explain again WHY she's staying here." Harry had been given permission to stay with the Weasleys for the summer and had been told just now, on their second day of summer, that they had a new addition to the household.

"I've told you boys twice already. She's a just a girl. Only about a week younger than you, Harry. Her name is Lexia and although she grew up here, she's been studying magic in America for the past 4 years. Apparently, they're much farther ahead of our education over there. However, she'll be attending Hogwarts with you boys next term and she will be in your year."

"But mum, you still haven't explained why she's under the protection of the Order. Is she becoming a part of it?"

"No, Ronald. She's neutral in the war. She spoke with Albus Dumbledore, and has been put under his protection. No one knows anything beyond that. Albus said that when she wished to let everyone know why she came to him, she would. And you two boys better not start snooping around to find out. It's going to be hard for her, she won't know anyone in the school and Albus thought it wise to have her stay with us so she can get to know the two of you and hopefully Hermione if she visits often." Then there was a soft knock on the door. "That's Lexia and Dumbledore now. You boys best behave."

Molly went to open the door, expecting Dumbledore to be there but it was only Lexia, dressed very 'American' in a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a form fitting white shirt which was high cut and showed off about an inch or two of tanned mid-drift. Molly was expecting a poor defenseless girl, but this girl had power radiating off of her. Apparently, the boys expected a girl similar to what Molly had expected for their mouths dropped instantly when they took in her long wavy dark reddish brown hair that hung to the middle of her back, and her seemingly aqua colored eyes. Standing at about 5'7" she was nothing near a defenseless creature. She smiled and showed off her perfectly white teeth. "Sorry, Albus couldn't make it. I kind of wanted to go shopping first and then I just told him I would come alone. You must be Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for allowing me into your home."

For some reason, Molly felt the need to hug her, probably because it was in Mrs. Weasley's motherly nature to hug everyone. Lexia returned the hug awkwardly, for she'd never been shown that type of affection from any adult. She'd never had the chance. "Welcome deary, this is your home now too."

"Thanks again, I really do appreciate it." She looked beyond Molly and saw the two boys. She recognized Harry Potter right away. He was the first person she'd heard about since being home and the reason she'd had to leave all those years ago. "Umm, Harry and Ron right? I'm Lexia"

Before Harry could really think of something to say, Ron spoke, which was quite unusual. Ron was usually the one to stand gaping while Harry used his brain. But his intelligence was failing him at the moment. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Same here, thanks for being okay with this."

And that's when Harry remembered, she was hiding something, she was the enemy until he figured out what was going on with this girl. He watched as Molly Weasley went into the kitchen before he responded. "No need to thank us, we really aren't all that okay with it." Harry assumed she was being overly sweet because there was an adult in the room, and he was right. She wasn't about to take any shit from him, although he wasn't expecting her to take offense.

"Look, I know you want to know why I'm here. I'm sure I'll tell you soon enough. But for now, there are parts of my past that I really don't want to bring up to people I barely know. It's human nature to be judgmental. Just because I'm keeping certain parts of my life to myself doesn't mean I'm the enemy. And I won't bow down and spill my guts to you just because you're the great Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her. "Actually, because I am Harry Potter, secrets do make you my enemy. I don't trust easily."

"Nor do I, my dear. I guess you'll be watching you're back until you stop acting like an asshole because there's no way I'm telling my secrets to an arrogant prick that I can't trust." And with that she left the room and walked to the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley could you tell me which room is mine? I need a shower, it's been a long day."

"Certainly dear, its right across from Harry and Ron's…up the stairs, go right, third door on the left. The closest bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley"

"Call me Molly, dear." And with that, Lex went to her room. Her bags were already there. She stripped, wrapped a towel around her body and walked down the hall to the bathroom. While on her way, she passed Harry and Ron who both stood there starring as she walked past them.

"This is going to be a great summer, mate."

"Ron, for all we know she could be a former death eater."

"Harry, you're being an arse. She just walked past us completely starkers. The mark isn't small, we would've seen it. She's definitely not hiding much and she seems pretty open. Give her a chance."

"I don't know Ron. You might be right but what if you're not. We don't know her."

"She doesn't know us either. And she was completely fine with living here because she knew she wasn't safe anywhere else. She trusts us with her life and you can't even trust her to sleep under the same roof as you do. I know Dumbledore trusts her if he sent her here."

"Alright fine, let's find out for sure." Harry walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door before Ron could stop him. He could hear the water running and knew she was already in the shower. He waited a bit and knocked again and then heard the water stop running and the shower curtain being pushed aside. He was about to knock again, just for fun, when the door opened a crack and she peaked out.

"Where's the fire?"

"There is none."

"Have a reason for bothering me in the shower then?"

"I wanted to apologize."

She seemed to think about this for a minute. "Fine. Do it then." Lex then opened the door a bit more so Harry could see the back of her in the mirror but she still hid her body behind the door. She was completely naked. No mark on the back.

"I'm sorry for being an arse. However, I still want to find out what it is that you're hiding. But I know you'll tell me if or when you feel comfortable doing so. I know it's not easy being here. But I'd also like to know why you're back in England if you moved to America to run away from something in the first place."

"I needed to come back. I left knowing I would eventually. This is my home, I couldn't stay away forever. But I'm a bit cold, so if you don't mind…"

"Right, sorry." And he winked, why he winked he wasn't sure. She turned around and he immediately glanced at the mirror. He didn't see much but he didn't see any markings anywhere on her body. When he really thought about it, she had more reason to not trust him than he did to not trust her. He'd eventually find out her secrets, but he could wait.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"She doesn't have any marks…anywhere." And he smirked.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you totally just looked like Malfoy for a second."

"Not cool Ron, not cool at all."

The boys went back to their room and started to play a game of Wizards Chess. Ron had defeated Harry twice before Lexia walked in, wearing only a grey tank top and navy blue and grey boy shorts. Her wet hair was draped messily around her shoulders and back. "So, Albus told me there was another girl living here close to our age. A year younger I think he said."

"That's my sister, Ginny."

"Ooh, got it." After a few hours of sitting and talking, mostly about what Hogwarts was like, Lex was beginning to feel relaxed around them, and they were beginning to really enjoy her company, even without her looks, they were glad she was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

It had been a month and Lexia had grown really close with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She was comfortable where she was and was happy that Albus sent her here of all places. However, she wasn't looking forward to letting them know about her past. She would have to reveal it slowly but there was no way around telling them the truth.  
"Morning, Molly."

"Oh good morning, deary. Breakfast?" Molly Weasley had set out a huge breakfast buffet, as she did every morning, across the kitchen table.

"Of course thanks."

"Ginny went to the mall with her friends, she didn't want to wake you, but she asked me to let you know you were welcome to join her, just give her a call on that cellular device that you kids use now."

"Oh, alright, thanks. The mall sounds like fun today." It didn't take Lexia very long to truly begin to feel like Molly was the mother she never got to know. She felt very comfortable around the older woman mainly because, even from the beginning, Molly treated her like every other one of her children that had been in and out over the last few weeks.

"And since I know the boys won't be up for a while and Gin's not home, I need you to relay a message to everyone for me."

"No problem, what's up?"

"Arthur and I won't be home for a few days. There was an emergency at the Order Headquarters that Albus is set on keeping completely confidential until we get there. He said to let you and Harry know that you'll be let in on it as soon as everything gets situated. He also mentioned that Arthur and I will be needed there until the end of the week. Seeing as it's only Tuesday, it looks like you four will be on your own for a while. I already notified Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie. They said they might stop by to check up later in the week. Since you're able to apparate, you're welcome to do so, you know where HQ is if there's an emergency and Harry's owl is also enchanted so she can find us if she needs to."

"Wow, sounds urgent."

"I know you four can handle it, but reassure the boys that they need to behave."

"Will do. When are you and Arthur leaving?"

"Arthur's already there and I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you. I knew the boys wouldn't be up anytime soon and Ginny had already left. Be safe, dear, I'll hopefully see you soon." Lexia nodded her head and continued to enjoy breakfast as Molly walked to the fire place to flew to the Order's HQ. All she kept thinking was that this would be a great opportunity for a party. She had to wake Harry and Ron.

Instead of yelling or letting the sun in through the windows like she normally did, Lexia quietly climbed into Harry's bed and snuggled up towards him. She kissed him lightly on the nose and he moaned in his sleep, "Mmm, Lex, do that again." She couldn't help but to provoke him more so she slowly moved her hand from his chest, down his body to the hem of his boxers, she slid her hand inside and smirked when she felt how hard he already was, and how large. She and Harry had an immediate connection after the bathroom incident. She knew he had been looking at her, and she honestly didn't mind. "Ooh, Merlin, Lexia you're beautiful." She knew she couldn't keep doing this too him while he was sleeping

"You're not so bad yourself Potter." Harry's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to say something when she quietly put her finger to his lips to keep him quiet. She then began to move her hand along his length and he pulled her as close as possible and kissed her. At that moment, Ron chose to wake up.

"Oh bloody hell! She has her own room you know."

They both started laughing, "Sorry, mate, blame her. She woke me up like this."

"Well, I thought it'd be nicer than yelling like usual."

Harry smiled, "Mmhm, much nicer." And he pulled her in for another kiss.

"So I take it you two have finally decided to be a couple?" They both looked at each other for a while, each trying to read the other's mind.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter, have we?" Lexia smiled as she sat up and looked down at him.

Harry snuggled into her side and laid his head on her stomach cuddling against her, "I know I have."

"Well then, I guess I have no choice." The three laughed and then Lexia remembered why she woke them up in the first place. "Mm, so we're having a party, tonight."

The boys looked at her in confusion, "huh?"

"Your mom and dad had an emergency at the Order and Albus said they needed to stay there until at least the end of the week. We have the house to ourselves. I want Harry to show me off to all his friends. Invite the whole school, I promise I'll do all the cleaning up afterwards."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I can get all the alcohol we want. Trust me, I'm good at it. I'll hook us up with some good music and a sick sound system. All we have to do is rearrange the furniture a bit so there's room. And we have to call Gin and let her know what's going down. Please, baby it'll be so much fun I promise."

"Don't look at me; I think it'll be great. But it's not my house." They both looked at Ron and put on fake puppy dog faces.

"Alright, fine. It's cool with me; you have to get Gin to agree to it too. We'll invite a few from each house and word will get around eventually but you all are cleaning up afterwards. And I'd prefer if we didn't invite the Slytherins"

Lexia frowned at this, but then decided she could try to persuade him. "Ronnykins, if I get sorted into Slytherin are you going to hate me too?"

"Of course not."

"Well, if I am, I want to at least have a few friends in that house before school starts, it'll make it easier you know?"

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment. "Alright, I think Ginny is friends with a few of the nicer, less evil ones anyway."

"YES!" She ran and gave him a hug. "I'm going to shower." She started to walk out of the door when she turned around, "Coming, Potter?" Harry had the biggest grin on his face as he winked at his best mate and jumped out of bed to follow. "Party over here!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Alright Ron, you and Harry go get the music, Ginny and I will get the drinks. There's a huge music store right outside of Diagon Alley, I think I remember passing it on my way to the Burrow."

"Okay, where are you going to get the drinks?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ron gave her a skeptical look and after a few moments shrugged.

"So, what kind of music are we getting?"

"It really doesn't matter, just find a salesman and tell him you're having a house party tonight and you need some good music. He'll definitely show you where to go. But make sure you get some Mickey Avalon and Uffie. They're muggle artists, so if he doesn't lead you to them make sure you ask for them."

"Alright, we'll meet back here in a half hour?"

"It's a date, see you boys soon." Lexia gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and they went their separate ways.

When Lexia was sure Ron and Harry were out of site, she grabbed Ginny's arm and apparated them to a place Lexia was sure she could get some good alcohol, both muggle and magic. "Lex, what the hell?" She had apparated them to a dark alley, with no doors or windows anywhere in site. Lexia walked three steps to her right and faced the wall in front of her, she knocked on the door 9 times in a specific pattern that Ginny wouldn't be able to remember for the life of her. The wall shook a little and the bricks crumbled revealing a door. "Aren't you supposed to be the new girl?"

"I grew up here, remember? My dad wasn't exactly a great person, I know my way around all the places I really shouldn't. It's probably best if you wait out here, no one will come by, I'm the only existing person besides my father that knows about this entrance."

"Bu-" Before Ginny could respond Lexia was in the door, which had already turned back into the wall. After at least 45 minutes, Lexia returned completely empty handed. "What the hell took you so long?"

"An old friend of my father's still works here, he recognized me right away and started in with all these questions. Sorry."

"It's fine. Where's the stuff?"

"Oh I had it sent to the Burrow; it should be waiting in Ron and Harry's room when we get back. I got lots, and the magical liquor automatically refills itself. Costs a fortune, aren't you glad I have connections?" Lexia gave Ginny a sly grin.

"Worried is more like it, you're still a mystery to us." They both laughed it off. Ginny, being the less paranoid of all of her brothers and friends, didn't think it was necessary to worry about a person's past…only who and what they are now, in the present. "So you and Harry are finally official?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's sweet, I like him. He seemed so closed to me when I first met him, but a few nights ago we just sat and talked and he opened up a lot, telling me everything about the last 4 years. He practically filled me in on what's been going on from the other point of view."

"The other point of view?"

Lexia looked at Ginny, she hadn't really realized what she had said. "Well, um, yeah. The point of view of you all who are here involved in this war. I only get the American point of view, we're looking in from the outside, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." They apparated back to a few blocks away from where they were supposed to meet Harry and Ron and walked the rest of the way.

"We've been waiting forever!"

"Where in the bloody hell have you two been?"

"Picking up boys, there was this one, with these muscles…he offered us a ride on his magic stick and when I agreed and asked where his broom was he started unbuttoning his pants. I told him not here in public, but to give me a call later, and I gave him my cell number. He was incredibly sexy."

"But you can't do that, you're dating Harry!"

"Relax, Ronald she's kidding. He was talking to me…"

"Ginny! You're my bloody sister!" The girls broke out in a fit of giggles as Harry and Ron both recovered from the shock and realized that it was a joke. Harry grabbed a hold of Lexia's hand as he noticed a guy a little older than himself eyeing her and smiling to his friend.

"Protective much?"

"Yes, I am, because you're mine."

"mmm, demanding, I like it!" She gave him a quick kiss "All the good stuff is waiting at home, what music you got?"

"It's all in here, we got loads, including Uffie, Mickey Avalon, Tila Tequila, and a various amount of mixes."

"Sounds tight, you put my cell on the invitations for details right?

"Yep." Then Lex's phone rang.

"And here's our first interested party-goer. Lex speaking, what's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Oh, Drakieeee!" Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes and saw his two best friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, standing in the doorway of his room. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head before mumbling something completely incoherent.

"Get the fuck up, mate. We're going to a party in two hours whether your hair is perfect or not."

Draco rolled over again and sat up at the pace of a dying elephant. "Prick. What time it is?" He paused and looked as though he were in deep thought. "…is it?"

"Six Thirty in the bloody afternoon."

"Who's having a party?"

"Drakie-poo, that's a big surprise. Get up and get ready, you're definitely going to want to look your best for this; it's been a long time."

"I told you to stop calling me that." And he rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Blaise sat on Draco's bed while Pansy went to his closet to find something for him to wear just like she had been doing for everything important for the last four years. "Blaise you better be damn sure that this was her, I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing, you already got mine sky high, I've missed her like crazy."

Blaise got up from the bed as Pansy stopped moving when she came across that one thing their friend had left them so long ago, well, she had left it for Draco. Delivered to him by his father, Draco had framed the note she left him with those five words that never came true until, hopefully, today. 'I'll be back, I promise' with a small heart next to the word promise. Blaise wrapped his arms around Pansy from behind. "I swear it was her. When I called, I felt her, I got that same good feeling I haven't felt since the four of us were together. And my father said she came to see her father today, and before she left she asked for a shit load of alcohol, Drake's father was there too, but he hasn't been home in over three days so I'm positive D doesn't know yet, I miss her too."

Just then, Lucius Malfoy burst through the doors to Draco's room. "Where's my son? I have important news."

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other. "We know, sir. We're bringing him to her tonight."

"Does she know?"

"No, it's a surprise, for both of them."

Lucius thought a moment before nodding his head. "Be careful, it's been a long time since they've seen each other. Who knows how they'll react."

"Yes sir, he might not admit it, but we know how upset he's been over the last four years, he hasn't been the same since she left without saying goodbye. I can't believe she would do that, to all of us."

Lucius nodded his head and turned around to leave but as he was shutting the door he spoke to them over his shoulder. "It wasn't her choice." And then shut the door before either of them could respond.

"This should be an interesting night."

"Yeah, you said it. Drake! You almost ready?"

A couple hours later, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walked into the Burrow. "What the fuck, guys? Isn't this the Weasley's house?"

"Well, I guess it is, get over it, we're here. Have a drink." Pansy grabbed a bottle filled with some sort of muggle liquid off of the table next to them and handed it to Draco. He looked at it like it was poison but took a sip anyway. He took in his surroundings and noticed that almost the entire school was there, along with other people he didn't know. He saw loads of people drinking and almost everyone was doing some form of dancing. Couples were heading upstairs to look for empty bedrooms and some didn't even mind and were going at it right on the couch. The music was blaring and there were strobe lights flashing.

"Alright so I'll admit this is a pretty sweet party."

"Yeah, so let's find the girl in charge, shall we?"

"Why?"

"You'll see, c'mon."

As the three friends mingled around the party trying to find the person they came for, Lexia was grinding against Harry, beer in hand, to the song Hot Chick by Uffie. "Babyyy, I LOVE this song. Thanks for dancing with me." She purred in his ear while they danced.

Ron, who was talking to Neville Longbottom and a few other friends from school, saw Lex and Harry out of the corner of his eye and turned to his sister. "That relationship progressed fast, aye?"

"Yeah, tell me about it, they look like they've been dating for years. It's kind of cute though, I'm happy for them."

"Same here, sis." The song switched over to Mr. Right by Mickey Avalon and Harry and Lex decided to take a break and joined Ron and the group.

"Guys, meet my girlfriend, the amazing party planner herself, Lexia." She blushed as Harry continued to go through each person's name.

Not far from them, Blaise and Pansy finally spotted Lex as Draco recognized the song that was playing. "Shit, this song is tight guys. It's a muggle artist, he's pretty cool."

"Oh yeah? You should dance then." Pansy then pushed Draco hard and he stumbled backwards and ran right into someone.

He turned around to apologize but when he realized who it was he dropped his bottle and it shattered into pieces on the hardwood floor. Pansy cast a spell that turned the music down a bit so she could hear the conversation, but not enough to stop the party from going on. "What the fuck is in this drink?"

Lexia didn't know what to do, she didn't expect to see him this soon. She had a feeling he would hear about the party, and she had sworn she had recognized Blaise's voice as one of the callers for the party, but for some reason she didn't expect to see him. So she stood there, starring, waiting for something to happen. Emotions were hitting her like a hurricane and memories were rushing back to her and she realized who she was starring at. Her best friend, the first thing she saw when she was brought into the world was him, as a baby of course, in his mother's arms. They'd been inseparable. And she jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug she possibly could. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to cry. She had missed him so much she didn't care who was watching and neither did he. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her like he would never let her go, he couldn't, and he wouldn't loose her again.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry for leaving." She whispered in his ear. He did his best to shake his head but she had too tight of a grip around his neck.

"It's okay, you're back, you're here now."

"What the FUCK is going on? Get the fuck off my girlfriend Malfoy." And they both snapped back into reality and realized where they were and who was around them. Lexia slowly slid off of Draco and walked towards Harry but it was too late. He pushed her out of the way and punched Draco as hard as he could, right in the jaw.

"Fuck, Potter." Draco growled, jumped off the floor and started throwing all of his strength to punching Harry as hard as possible. By now, the music had stopped and everyone was watching the scene before them. Even those who were used to seeing the two boys fight were shocked. The hatred between the two had doubled but all of the sudden Draco stopped and got off Harry, which gave Pansy the perfect opportunity to cast a spell on Harry so he was unable to attack Draco. "Did you say girlfriend?" Draco turned and looked at Lex. "How long have you fucking been here that you've had enough time to meet and start dating that?"

Everyone turned to look at Lexia, she knew this would happen, "Well, um…" She paused and looked around and spotted Blaise and Pansy. Her eyes began to water again when all the memories came back and she responded, very quietly, as her voice cracked. "…about a month."

"A fucking month? You knew where we were, you knew you could find us, and I had to wait to see you after four years until a fucking party comes around? And you two…" He spun around to face Blaise and Pansy. "Did you know she was here for this long?" They both shook their heads.

Blaise came forward and tried to settle him down, "We just found out today, D. We wanted to surprise you here. Who cares how long she's been here. She was going to come see us eventually, right?" He looked at Lex and she nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "See, she's here now."

Draco turned to face Lexia and he remembered how she left, no goodbyes, no I'll miss you, not even a warning. One morning he woke up and she was gone, until right now. "Fuck you" And he turned and walked out the door. Blaise and Pansy both gave her a quick hug but she shook them off.

"You go after him, you have my number now, right? Call me tomorrow." She was speaking in barely a whisper. She walked towards the stairs and went up to her room. As Pansy left she removed the spell from Harry and he followed Lex.

"Alright you bloody wankers, let's party!" Ron yelled, trying to get everyone's attention back to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"So do you plan on explaining what the hell all that was about?" Lex was sitting on the bed with her back to Harry. She knew the secrets were going to start coming out. She couldn't be his girlfriend and keep these things from him. They were too deep and too dangerous to keep inside. She slowly turned around to face him. When she saw the anger and hurt in his eyes she felt terrible. Terrible about not telling him the truth in the beginning and terrible for only throwing this party as an excuse to see her old friends when she knew they were his enemies. When Harry saw her with tears pouring from her eyes and pain etched into her face he started to calm down. As mad as he was he really didn't like seeing her so hurt. But he wanted an explanation. He couldn't keep pretending that not knowing anything about her past didn't bother him. "I'm sorry for yelling and freaking out but I need to know what's going on. Please." He sat down next  
to her and pulled her close to him.

"Harry, if I tell you about my past I need you to promise me you won't freak. I don't want you to hate me because of who I am. Just because he's a part of me doesn't mean I'm like him."

"Who are you talking about? Malfoy?"

She shook her head. "I'll start from the beginning but you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not Ron or Ginny or any of the Weasleys. Dumbledore is the only person that knows and I want to keep it that way."

"I promise."

"And you can't yell or freak out. I understand if you hate me, but I'd really appreciate it if you remembered that I'm not like him no matter what."

"Okay." He squeezed her lightly to let her know that he would stay with her. No matter how bad the past was. But he doubted himself and his temper.

"I was raised by the Malfoys and the Zabinis. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were like my family. We were completely inseparable for 13 years, since birth. But when I was 13, almost 14, when Voldemort came back in full power, Lucius told me that I had to leave. I had to move to America and not come back until I was older and more powerful. I was never put in Hogwarts because he knew I would have to leave for a while and I guess he knew I didn't really need Hogwarts. My magic is far more powerful than any simple spell that I would learn in a school." Harry had tensed a bit but wasn't upset. He knew there must be something worse in her past than just being raised by two of the most evil families.  
"So the Malfoys and the Zabinis were very close with my father. And he was unable to take care of me. My mother died giving birth to me. I was sent to America when Tom came back because my father wanted me to have a far choice of which side I would fight for. Right before I left, I got to speak with my father. I was never told who he was or why he left before I was born until the night before I went to America. He told me that even though most people thought he was incapable of it, that he loved me with all of his heart and he wanted me to be safe. He said he didn't want me to end up like him and he knew that I had an important decision to make."

Harry was beginning to get confused. "So who's your father, Lex.?"

She turned around to face him. "Harry, have you ever heard of the prophecy about the girl who basically determines the outcome of the war?"

"Yeah I heard something about it. The side that holds the heart of Tom Riddle's daughter will be victorious in the end. Everyone thought it was ridiculous because no one had ever heard of Voldemort having a daughter and everyone figured if he did, he'd make sure she picked his side."

"Harry, I'm that girl. My name is Lexia Riddle. My mother was Eliana Riddle. She married Tom right when they graduated Hogwarts and her mother was murdered by a group of muggles. That among many other things is the reason my father is fighting against everything muggle. It's some sort of sick twisted revenge for everything that went wrong in his life. He didn't want me to feel like I needed to choose him because he was my father so he wanted me to distance myself from him and Dumbledore. I guess he thought that if he gave me a choice, I'd be more likely to choose him. He also wanted me to grow up without all of that weight on my shoulders and come back when I was older, more powerful and ready." Harry was tense and he slowly moved away from her. Her voice cracked.  
"I was afraid of what would happen when I came back. I've decided to stay neutral because although he is my father I don't believe that what he's doing is right. But for now I don't know which side I'll fight for, it's hard for me to turn my back on the only real family I have, and the people that I knew as my family for so long. I wanted Albus's protection because I knew he wouldn't judge me and he would take me in no matter what. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just afraid you'd automatically hate me. But Harry, I feel like I've connected with you so strongly and I like you so much. I don't want this to completely ruin us. But I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm the daughter of the creature that wants to murder you and that tortures innocent people and I'm not proud of that. And I'm sorry."

There was a long period of silence. Harry just sat there starring at her before pulling her into an awkward hug. He couldn't stand to see her cry but there was too much he had to sort out in his head. "I need to think. I won't say anything to anyone, I promised. And I promised not to freak out but I need to think." And he got up and left.

"Draco, we're sorry. We thought you'd be happy to see her. We thought this was a good thing. She's back." Pansy was chasing Draco around his room, repairing the holes he was punching in walls and any broken furniture he ruined in this tantrum. Suddenly he stopped and fell to the floor.

Breathing heavy, he replied. "I was, I am. But she left. She left us, and now she's dating Potter."

Blaise walked over and sat up against the wall next to him. "Yeah, we didn't know about that part. But we don't know the story, maybe she didn't want to leave, maybe it wasn't her choice. The only way to find out is to give her another chance. We need to let her explain. She was so happy to see you. She practically mauled you in front of her boyfriend."

"Yeah, and she completely understood when you blew up. She didn't even let us stay; she made us go after you."

Draco began to think about everything and he realized how much he really did miss her. "You're right. But I'm not going right back to her. I'm sure we'll be running into her at some point anyway. She can't ignore her father forever while she's here."

"Especially since she ran into your father and my father today." Draco looked at Blaise.

"Don't worry, D. Your dad wanted to tell you, he rushed in here when you were in the shower and we told him we already knew and we were taking you to her. He said something about leaving not being her choice. We need to talk to her."

"We will, eventually. But not now." Blaise nodded and Pansy hugged Draco and they sat there, each wondering how it was going to go now when they confronted their old friend now that Draco had calmed down.

Hours later, Lexia decided to see how everything was going downstairs. She did a quick spell to clean herself up and fix her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. She walked around the party, most people had already forgotten about the scene that was made because of her a few hours earlier, she only got a few stares. "Hey Ron, have you seen Harry?"

He shook his head. "No, I figured you two were still talking it all out upstairs?"

"No I haven't seen him for a couple hours now. I was hoping he was drinking it off or something, I guess not." She looked down and Ron pulled her into a hug.

"He'll get over it, he usually blows up and then gets over it pretty quickly after that." She nodded, if only he knew everything that Harry had just found out he'd probably be thinking differently.

"Thanks." Ron took her around and introduced her to a few more people from school and she put on the mask that she learned to put on so well over the last few years. Lex soon got sick of pretending to be happy and told Ron she was going to go upstairs. "Just come get me when people start clearing out so I can help clean up, okay?"

She went back upstairs to her room but when she turned on the lights she jumped. Harry was lying in her bed, sleeping. She sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. He rolled over and looked at her. "Hey." He gave her a weak smile.

"Hi." She felt like she couldn't even look him in the eye now. She was afraid that all she would see was hatred. He sat up and put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

His expression was warm and caring, but it turned cold for a moment when he spoke, "I need to know something." Lexia nodded. "Promise me right now that you're not here, you're not with me, because He wanted you to be. You're not some sort of spy, and you won't betray me, betray us, to them."

This time she knew she had to look him right in the eyes. "I promise you I would NEVER do that. I'm neutral in this war, my beliefs lead me one way but my whole life and family and part of my heart lead me in the other direction. I haven't even spoken to Tom since I left years ago. I'm with you because I care about you, and I'm here because I know Tom's followers wouldn't take me in unless I pledged to their side, and that's not what I want right now, if ever."

There was a long pause that made Lex nervous, until Harry leaned in a kissed her lightly on the lips to let her know that everything would be okay. She smiled and they kissed again, deeper this time, with more passion than any other kiss they had shared. She felt so close to him, and she was glad she wasn't keeping that secret from him any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

A few days later, Lex and Harry sat down with Ron and Ginny and Lex told them about her past and her secrets and after two weeks, everything was back to normal and she was treated like one of the family once again. The only problem she had was trying to contact Draco.

Blaise had given her a call and they'd spent a lot of time talking, she told him that she would rather wait until the four of them could sit down and really talk before she explained her sudden departure and loss of contact with anyone. Blaise had also informed her that Tom was aware of her arrival and wanted to see her but wasn't forcing it "because he loved her." Lexia was almost positive that he just wanted to make it harder by being a nicer person. He knew that she was his daughter and couldn't be forced in anyway to do something she didn't want to do and all he could do was try to persuade her in other ways.

Blaise also explained that Draco had no intention of contacting her until they ran into each other again, and recommended that they plan an accidental run in.  
"Blaise, I just don't want to deceive him anymore. Maybe we should just wait until school starts, he can't exactly avoid me all year, just like I can't avoid my father, I'm just putting it off and trying to have a relaxing summer, we should do that with this situation too."

"I know you love him, Lex. You can do this thing with Potter all you want but your heart has and always will lie with Draco. Ever since that first day you kissed. There's so much going on, I just need all of this to be settled. I want the four of us to be us again."

"I've moved on, he has too. I heard he's been quite the player over the last few years."

"Just because he found a different, less monogamous way to cope doesn't mean he's moved on."

"Either way, Blaise, I've moved on. That part of us is over; hopefully we can salvage a friendship. I'll see you next month at school." She hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed. She was hoping that they would reunite and things would be perfect again, she didn't plan on having feelings for the one guy that would ruin every decent relationship she's had with anyone over her entire life.

"Who was that?" Speak of the devil.

"No one important, have we heard anything from any of the Order yet?"

"Not exactly, we just know that everyone's fine." Harry looked away from her.

She had a bad feeling. "Don't lie to me, Harry. What's going on?"

"Nothing terrible for the Order but I know this is bad news for you and I want you to know that I'm here."

"Stop trying to avoid it and tell me, please."

"The Zabini's were murdered. It was accidental. Moody and Remus were in a battle with them, they were just supposed to capture the two adults and try to get any information on Voldemort but Moody and Remus's spells somehow hit each other and caused some kind of explosion killing Mr. and Mrs. Zabini as well as their 6 year old daughter."

Lexia felt terrible. "Harry, you know I love you but there's somewhere I have to be for a while. I'll come back as soon as I can and I'll try to keep in touch but it might be too dangerous to do that." She kissed him and before he could respond she disappeared.

Lex appeared in front of the Malfoy's mansion and didn't really bother to knock. She still remembered the way in. She cast the necessary spells and said the password and crept up to the guest sector of the house. She found Blaise sitting on a couch in the guest office starring at the floor. She sat next to him and wrapped herself around him. "I love you, I'm so sorry."

"I just want us to be okay, I want the four of us to be okay." His voice was monotone and weak. Barely a whisper but she felt every word.

"We will, it's been so hard without you three, I only got through it knowing I'd see you again and we could go back to the way we were but I know now that we can't. We're not young and innocent anymore and there's too much going on that we have to survive before we can go back to the way things were. But I'm always here for you Blaise. You could've told me and I would've been here sooner. Never doubt that."

He pushed away and finally looked up at her. "How was I supposed to tell you? You're almost a stranger now. How was I to know that you still wanted to be around? You left without explanation and never bothered to let us know what happened. It's been four years."

She looked away. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Hey B, you need anything? I'm gonna run out and get some food and shit. Mom and Lucius won't be coming back until long after we've returned to school so we're on our…" Draco stopped when he reached the doorway and saw Lex sitting on the couch. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, Drake." He didn't move, just starred at her. "I'm not too sure we're ever gonna work things out until we can actually speak to each other." She gave him a half-laugh smile.

"She's right you know, there's a lot of forgiving that's going to have to happen. And you boys both know you're going to give it to her, you just want to hear what she has to say first." Pansy walked over and sat on the couch next to Lex.

"Alright, so let's talk." Draco sat in the chair across from the couch. Lex looked at all three of them and told them everything. How she was forced to leave, wasn't allowed to contact them and even when she tried she would get a letter back saying that her letter had been burned. Lucius would apologize every time but she needed to be locked away from everything in order to truly develop her own heart and mind. "Okay. I'm running to the store. Want to come with?"

"That's it?"

"Would you like me to be mad?"

"Not exactly."

"Then get your ass up and come food shopping with me."

She smiled. "Yessir. You guys want anything?"

Pansy and Blaise both smiled. "List is on the fridge. Go get some movies too while you're out."

"Will do."

"So, Potter…really?" Draco and Lex had been getting along fine. Just like old times but with about twenty times more sexual tension.

"Yes, really. He's not all that terrible, D. I know you guys have you're huge hatred thing but if you ever decided to get passed that you guys would probably get along really well."

"Potter's a prick. He listens to whatever people tell him, and that's how he judges people."

Lex stopped at smirked at him. "You're still offended by the fact that he rejected your friendship aren't you?"

"No, I've learned that he's an arse and that's all there is to this conversation. Drop it."

"mmhm." She kept the smirk plastered on her face. "Well, that 'arse' had no problem with me dropping everything and coming to see you guys as long as I needed. So he can't be all that terrible."

"Don't mean shit."

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed at all. Still that same stubborn guy I love."

He smiled, "You know it." and threw his arm around her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Ron, I'm getting worried. No word from anyone. She's been gone for over a week. I want to go after her."

"Harry, if something was wrong she would have contacted us. She's fine stop freaking out."

"How can I do that? What if Malfoy was still pissed? What if he hurt her? What if something is wrong and she can't get to us? What then? How the fuck can we…"

"Harry James Potter would you shut your mouth already, your new slut girlfriend is probably out shagging Malfoy while you sit here worried. She's probably just like her psychotic father."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stopped and looked at their friend. Ginny was the first one who let her Weasley temper kick in while the two boys stood there shocked. "Mione don't you ever talk about her like that. You don't even know her. She's been through a lot, more than you can imagine and you have no right to even think about her like that."

"Right, Gin, right."

"Oh, what is it, Hermione? My brother is not good enough for you anymore, so now you're jealous that Harry is finally happy and it's not with you? Get the fuck over it, Ron's too good for you and you know you're lucky."

"She's right, Herms. You know I love you but you've changed. And I hope the reason isn't what Ginny just said."

"Me too." Were the only two words Ron could get out before turning and walking up the stairs to his room.  
"Now look what you two prats have done. I am NOT jealous in anyway, I just don't think you should be bitching about her, she can obviously handle herself against Malfoy if she's been through SO much." And with that Hermione Granger took off after her boyfriend of one year.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, they're her old friends. She's just catching up with him. Why don't you try her cell?"

"Yeah, thanks, Gin. Good thinking."

"OYE! BLAISE! The movie's about to start!"

"Yeah, coming!" The four had been gliding down memory lane for the last week, not even bothering to keep track of time or what day it was. Lex had no idea how long she had been there for and knew Harry would be worried, she would call him after the movie. Their favorite movie from before Lex left was SLC Punk and it was about to start on one of the muggle channels Draco had on his television he had installed in the guest section of the house since his father never entered that part of the house.

As the movie was playing and they were all sitting in the dark, Blaise and Pansy began a heavy make out session on the floor and Lex found herself curled up next to Draco, in between his legs, on the couch. "Lex." She looked up. "You know, I've really missed you. When you left, I couldn't believe you were really gone and I'm really happy you're back."

Lex looked at him, she was used to him being less Malfoy-like around the three of them, but this was really breaking character. "That was a very Un-Malfoy like thing to say Draco."

"Yeah I know. It's because I love you." And with that he kissed her. She closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. She had missed it, but now at an older age, it became more passionate. All of the feelings that they had before she had left came back in a greater force than either could imagine.

Somewhere in the distant Lex heard the song Apology by Alesana. "Shit, my phone." She ran to the other side of the room and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Lex? Lex, it's Harry. Is everything okay?"

Fuck. "Harry? Yeah, everything's fine. Gosh it's been a while hasn't it, I was going to call you at some point."

"But you're alright, nothing's happened?"

"No, everything is amazing. We worked everything out and I guess we've just been so busy catching up and all I totally lost track of the days. How long has it been?"

"About a week, babe. I was getting worried so Ginny told me to give you a call."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to worry you. I should've called; I know you don't trust them like I do."

"Well if everything's fine I'd really like you to come home. I miss you like crazy and schools starting up in a few weeks we have to do some shopping and all that."

She turned around to see her three friends watching her intently. Draco, however, looked down at the floor when their eyes met. What was she going to do now? "I do want to come home, but there's something I have to do first."

"How long until you're back here where you belong?"

"I'm not sure where I belong yet, but I should be there within the next day or two. I'll see you soon, k?"

"Alright, be safe."

She looked at her friends; her family. "I have to see him."

"Potter?"

"No, Tom." Blaise and Pansy didn't move. They knew it was coming but didn't want it to; Pansy especially had a bad feeling about this. Draco only nodded and disappeared into the fireplace.

"Where's he going?"

"To his father, to get my father. I have to go change back." Lex went to the nearest bathroom and looked in the full length mirror on the door. She looked at her appearance, the one she had gotten used to. Innocent, with her pure, one length hair wearing a white tank top and white pajama shorts. She closed her eyes and imagined the way she was before she left.  
This was it, she knew the day would come when she would have to go back to the way she was. When she opened her eyes she looked in the mirror. Her long reddish brown hair was now cut into choppy, layers with thick streaks of midnight black running through it. She examined her hair closer and found the one, thinner streak of platinum blonde. She was now wearing a denim mini-skirt, a black and green corset top and black, laced up heels. Her aqua eyes now had tiny sparks of electric green and although she was still tan, she was a bit more pale than she was before. She had to admit, she was a lot sexier this way, but a lot more evil looking as well. There was a knock at the door.

"Lex? He's here." She opened the door. "Wow." Draco ran his fingers through her hair and saw the blonde streak. "Welcome back, X." He smiled.

"I've missed you too, D."

"You ready?"

"He won't hurt me."

"Not physically."

"I'll be fine." Together they walked to the many dining hall in silence.

Before the got to the hall Draco stopped. "Do me a favor." She looked at him. "If shit starts going down, get the hell out. I dealt with you being gone before, I won't do it again knowing that you won't be coming back." All she could do was nod as he kissed her forehead and with that they walked in.

"My daughter."

"Hello, Tom." He had taken the form of his 17 year old self on this occasion and Lucius Malfoy stood by his side. Blaise and Pansy sat next to Lucius. "Looks like you've gained a lot of power since I've been gone, enough to be somewhat human on the outside."

"You've grown up. You're quite beautiful now."

"Not lookin' too bad yourself, pops. Good to see you, Lucius." He nodded, a small smirk on his face. He missed her; she was always like a daughter to him.

"I'm glad you decided to contact me, have you made your decision then?"

She took a deep breath. Here it goes. "No, Tom, I haven't. And, since I'm sure you'll find it out from one of your spies, I'll tell you this myself. I am staying neutral in this war at least for now. My heart is torn down the middle, in more ways than one." She looked at Draco. "My beliefs lie on one side, and the rest of me lies on the other. But when I know which side is right, I'll feel it. I might just wing it when the battles come along and kill whoever pisses me off or hurts the people I care about. But the most important thing that you should know is that I've started a relationship with Harry Potter." The joy that Voldemort had been feeling since seeing his daughter crashed.  
"I promise you father, this will neither help nor harm you. I've already made it clear to him that there is a lot I know about you and that I can find out but I will never share that information with him and the same goes to you. My dating Harry does not mean that I will be feeding you unnecessary information. He knows who I am and although he didn't take it too lightly at first, he's okay with it now. Albus Dumbledore also knows and he knows the rules. I'm sorry, but until I make a decision I can't tell you anything that I learn from the connections I have with Harry."

All were silent. Everyone was afraid to speak. "My lord, remember she is your daughter and still loves you. She's a teenager having fun. Draco had his fun period in his life that he's just now maturing out of. This Potter thing is a phase and it shall pass." Lucius gave Lexia a comforting look as Tom nodded.

"I do love you, Dad, but only as my father, not for what you've become." And with that she approached him and gave him a hug. "I know you're pissed, and I know it's hard for you to not hex me into the next century, so I'm gonna go. Harry's been worried so I'm going home tomorrow. I'll keep in touch." And with that she left.

As she walked out the door, he changed from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Lord Voldemort. His skin became a pearly white and his eyes nothing more than bright red slits. His voice had become more snake like as he dismissed the three teenagers. "Lucius, by Winter Holiday I want you to make sure she knows why that streak of platinum blonde rests in her hair if she's still with Potter." Lucius nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Hey kids, I'm home" Lex walked back into the Burrow and it seemed like no one was home. She went upstairs and checked out the bedrooms. All were empty except for one bed with one gorgeous boy. She was glad to be home. She crawled into bed and curled up next to her boyfriend.  
As for Draco, they were just caught up in the moment, a one time thing; Harry didn't need to know.

A few hours later, Lex and Harry were awoken by someone yelling. "SHE'S HOME!!"  
Ginny.

"mm. Hey Gin. Who's home?" Harry hadn't noticed that he was spooning his girlfriend until that moment. "Lex? Hey!" His eyes lit up and he kissed her gently. She remembered why she started dating him in the first place "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He had such beautiful green eyes. "I've missed everyone. Where's Ron?"

"Right here. You two need to get dressed, we're meeting Neville and Hermione for lunch and shopping. School is in less than a week."

"Wait, what the hell did you do to your hair.?" Thanks, Gin.

Everyone seemed to stop and look at her. Harry pulled away to get a better look. "Wow, babe. You look pretty hot like that." He kissed her forehead.

"It's the way I looked before I changed my appearance to more normal and less…er, dark."

That was the time when everyone realized what exactly went on. "You saw your father when you were there didn't you."

"Yeah, we had a meeting."

"Like a meeting with Death Eaters…"

"No, Ron. Like a meeting with my three friends, my father and Lucius."

"But is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. They know nothing, and I told Tom about me and Harry. So, is Hermione nice? I'm excited to meet her."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "You told him about us and you're still alive?"

"Harry, I told you he loves me, he's capable of it. I don't know how to explain it to you in any other way and you need to trust me enough to know that I will tell you if there's ever anything wrong. He didn't threaten me, he didn't say anything; he just looked at me and nodded. Yes, he was royally pissed but he'll get over it. I'm his daughter, he won't force me to choose sides or hurt him in any way because he knows that if I'm forced to do something my heart won't be in it, just my body." There was a long silence. The other three seemed to be trying to really understand what was going on with this girl. "Let's go before we're late, alright?"

When they arrived they met up with Hermione and Neville. Things with Ron and Hermione were a little rocky and awkward since her little outburst but she had explained to him that she was just tired of hearing Harry bitch. She wasn't jealous and she didn't like Harry in that way at all. Ron, the sweet, understanding boy that he is, believed her right away. "Lex this is Hermione, my girlfriend."

"Hey, it's great to meet you they've told me a lot about you. It sounds like they've be flunking out of school if you weren't around." Lex did her best to make a good first impression but she could tell that Hermione already had her mind set.

She gave Lex one good, long look over, "Yeah, you look like your father's daughter."

Lex turned to Harry, "Listen, I understand why you told her but you need to know that you cannot go around school and tell people my story." Neville looked utterly confused.  
Harry put his arms around Lexia's waist and kissed her gently. "I know, we would never do that."

"Good" She turned to Neville. "How've you been?" He gave her a blank stare, still confused. "Great, now Ron, if your girlfriend is done being a total bitch, let's get going, I have somewhere to be later."

"Oh, have a date with your death eater friends?"

"What's it to you, bitch?"

"I don't trust you, slut."

"And I don't really care. Glad we got that settled." The other four weren't sure what to do. It was obvious the two didn't like each other. "I'm sorry Harry, I tried, but it's not in my DNA to be nice...especially to the people that don't want my kindness. I'm going to Draco's to shop for school supplies, I'll be home later." As she kissed his cheek she disappeared.

"How the fuck did she do that?"

"She's incredibly powerful, Hermione, you should keep that in mind next time and maybe you'll think twice about being such a bitch." After saying that, Harry turned and walked away from them.  
"Nev and I will go with him, talk to your girlfriend Ron. We'll see you at home." Neville followed Ginny as she went after Harry.

Ron grabbed his girlfriend's hand and tried to talk to her about Lexia but Hermione just wouldn't listen. He decided it would just be best if he kept them away from each other as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"Fucking mudblood bitch!" Draco jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand as Lexia appeared next to him.

"Holy shit, X. You scared me."

"Sorry she's just such a pain in the ass!"

"Who?"

"That Granger girl."

"Ah, I could've told you that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"No bad-mouthing the boyfriend and his little crew around you, remember?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess so."

"I missed you."

"I wasn't gone very long."

He got back on the bed and she cuddled up against him. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

She tensed a bit. "About what?"

"The kiss."

Neither said anything for a while. "I don't think we need to talk about it. You're my best friend...I don't want to jeopardize that. Plus, I really like Harry. We were both just caught in the moment, right?

Draco was a Malfoy and he never showed his real feelings, especially after rejection. "Definitely. It definitely won't happen again."

Lexia felt kind of sad about that statement. "Right."

"So what's up? What are we doing today?"

"Well I guess I need stuff for school but I have no idea what to get."

"Do you want to go out, or do online shopping?"

"We have online shopping here?"

"We're not that far behind America."  
"Alright, fair enough. Let's do it online then. I'll go make lunch and meet you in the computer lab in 20?"

"Sounds good."

Lex was about to leave when she turned around. "Where's Blaise and Pans?"

"Out for the day, we've got the house to ourselves."

For some reason Lexia got nervous after finding that out. "Awesome." She went to the kitchen and didn't really feel like cooking so she decided to abuse her powers a little. She blinked and two ham and cheese sandwiches appeared on a plate next to two glasses of water on a tray,

Perfect.

She brought them upstairs. "Sorry, I got lazy s-" Draco came up behind her and kicked the door shut. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her around. The trey dropped on the floor and the glasses and plates shattered. "Draco!"

"Shh." He put a hand on either side of her head and kissed her. At first she fought it but she just couldn't do it. She melted into the kiss and it became extremely passionate. He led her to the desk without breaking the kiss. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up and sat her on the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

They wanted each other so badly that everything else that was going on seemed like it didn't matter anymore. He moved his hands to the bottom edge of her shirt but she didn't lift her arms up right away. Draco didn't want to wait, he wasn't patient, so he ripped it off revealing her black lace bra. He kissed down her neck to her chest. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Draco! Draco, where are you?" Draco cursed under his breath. "You better answer me boy!"

"I'm coming father!"

At that moment it finally hit Lexia. She was cheating on her boyfriend with her best friend, her boyfriends worst enemy. It was all too crazy, thank Merln Mr. Malfoy stopped in or things would've gotten way far out of hand. "Um, can I borrow a shirt?"

They both laughed a little. "You know you don't have to ask. Go get one, meet us downstairs in the dining center." She nodded and went to his room.

When Draco got downstairs his father was already sitting in the main dining area. "Hello father."

"How are you my son?"

"Would be better if you hadn't have interrupted."

Lucius gave his son a questioning look as Lexia walked in the room. "Hey, Lucius. How are you?" She went over to hug him. Mrs. Weasley had worn off on her.

He smiled at his son over her shoulder as he noticed she was wearing his son's quidditch t-shirt. "I've been well, how's everything with you and Mr. Potter?"

She shot Draco a look. "Everything is great actually. His little mudblood bitch of a friend just got me so mad today I came to Draco for a little relaxation time. We were just about to do some online shopping for school."

"Yes, that's just what Draco was mentioning before you came in. Anyway, I just stopped by to let Draco know that your father is planning an attack on muggle London this coming weekend. He wanted Draco and Blaise to lead it. I'm sure he'd be thrilled if you decided to join the attack, X."

"I'm sure he would as well, however I'm still neutral."

Lucius noded his head in understanding. "Well, there's a meeting the day before you two leave for school. You're welcome to come as a neutral observer. I'm sure my Lord would love to let his followers know that you're back and at the peek of your full powers."

"I'll consider it Lucius."

"Thank you. I'll see you two later. Enjoy your...online shopping." He smirked and disapparated with a pop.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, he saw you in my shirt and assumed things."

"I'm sure he did." She walked to the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Draco..."

"Don't talk." He kissed her, but this time she was able to think straight and gently pushed him away.

"Draco, we can't."

He looked her deeply in the eyes and saw how serious she was. He didn't want to push her into doing something she'd regret later. "Okay. Not now." He winked and kissed her forehead. "Let's do some school shopping."

"Thanks, D."

"Anything for you, X."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Shit, X, it's almost time for the meeting. You're welcome to hang around here and wait for me to get back, I'll try to get out as soon as I can."

Lex thought about it for a minute. "You know, I think I'll go with you. But you stay by my side."

"Alright I have an extra set of robes somewhere..."

"No, I'll wear my clothes. Tom will have to deal with it if there's a problem."

Draco nodded. "Alright, I

'll change and we'll go."  
When they got there, she walked a step in front of Draco. No one knew who she was, and she was sure she was getting a lot of glares from behind the masks. She was disrespecting their lord and in turn disrespecting them by not wearing the proper uniform. However, she didn't exactly care. For some reason, she knew her way around. Draco was surprised, she'd never been here before, but no one was more surprised than she was. She spotted Lucius and approached him. "Ahh,  I'm glad you decided to come, however I feel you've made a poor choice of attire. I could conjure some spare robes for you but Draco should have already offered to do so."

Lucius sent a dark stare at his son as he reached for his wand but Lex stopped him, "Draco did offer, Lucius. I told him not to, I'm still neutral and I don't worship him nor will I ever do so. I will not be one of his puppets."

Lucius nodded his head as the doors burst open and Tom glided in. When he spotted his daughter he gave her a skeptical look but acted as though it were part of his own plan. "I would like everyone to welcome Lexia Riddle, my daughter."

He motioned for her to stand next to him and she did. He was still her father and she didn't want him to loose everything he had worked for, even if she completely disagreed with it. All of a sudden her phone rang. Everyone stared at her. "Shit, sorry. That's me." Most of the Death Eaters were completely confused. None of the, knew what a cell phone is.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. You're coming home tonight, right? I'm sorry about Hermione again."

"You've apologized every time I've seen or spoken to you since it happened. It's fine, I just wanted to stay with my friends until school and yes I'll be home in a few hours."

"Alright, good. Where are you?"

"Uhm, in a meeting. Can I call you later?"

"Actually, Ron went off with Hermione and she came back without him, we don't know where he is...Wait a minute, what meeting?"

"I have to go, I'll find Ron." She hung up. "Sorry everyone, that was my boyfriend..." Everyone nodded and her father sent her a glare that would've have scared any normal person. But she just smirked back, "...Harry Potter"

There were a bunch of gasps and the whole hall went was filled with yelling and arguments. "QUIET!" Tom looked at his daughter. "You're looking for punishment aren't you."

"Alright, I might as well explain." She turned to the crowd of angry Death Eaters. "I'm staying neutral in the war, for now." She looked at her father and felt the part of him that lived in her take over. "I'm dating Harry strictly to give my father, your Lord, an advantage in the final battle. I will be Potter's weakness." She walked up to Tom and whispered so only he could hear her. "That is NOT the truth, I just decided to save your ass." She stood next to him and faced everyone else again. "Now, where is Ronald Weasley?"  
No one responded. The electric green specs in her eyes noticeably sparkled and then her eyes flashed red. "I said, where is Ronald Weasley?"

Suddenly three men forced their way to the front of the crowd and threw a nearly lifeless form at her feet. "We captured him in Diagon Alley, ma'am"

"Alright, Potter and his friends are my friends. No one touches my friends for this plan to work, understand?" With that she grabbed Ron and disappeared.

When they appeared in the middle of the Burrow, Ron was still unconscious. Harry and Ginny ran out of the kitchen. Lexia put Ron on the couch and placed both of her hands on his chest. She slowly pushed on his chest until his eyes flickered open. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked you just outside of Diagon Alley. They brought you to the meeting and I was there so I gave them a warning and took you with me."

"So you were at a Death Eaters' meeting."

"I thought you weren't dating Harry for your father's benefit?"

"I'm not. I was with Draco -"

"You were with MALFOY. I thought you were staying at Parkinson's!"

"Well, Pansy and Blaise have been staying at Draco's. They're all my friends and they treat me better than you're bitch best friend does."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? If you can't trust me when I tell you that I'm in this for you and not for anyone else than why the hell are we doing this? I thought we were past this but obviously I'm wrong." She stormed upstairs to pack her things and Harry ran after her leaving Ginny and Ron sharing looks of confusion.

"Lex, I'm sorry, it's just -"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and you shouldn't want to be with someone that you don't feel you can trust. We both deserve better." She transported the last of her things to Draco's room and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Wow, you must really hate being without me." was Draco's only reaction as he walked into his room to find Lexa curled up in his bed wearing one of his t-shirts and staring at the wall. "What's up, X?"

"I dumped Potter."

Draco smiled and sat next to her, "Why'd you do that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not for the reasons you think. There's too much going on right now, I don't need to get into anything serious. especially not with him."

He began to suck on her earlobe and then kissed down her neck. When she was about to pull away he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "No one said anything about serious, yet...but I never leave things unfinished."

She could feel the heat of his breath on her own lips. She looked at his gorgeous icy blue eyes, "Nor do I."

"Well then, I believe-"

"We should pick up where we left off?" And without a second thought, she was naked under him. "I guess I'm just one step ahead of you Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked, "And you are the ONLY person that's EVER allowed to be a step ahead of me." He used his leg to separate hers and settled in between her legs and began kissing her chest. His shirt was already off as she slipped her hands between them to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down, boxers along with them.

She felt him in between her legs and let out a low moan. He began kissing down her body, stopping at her lower stomach. He traced a circle around her belly button with his tongue and then moved lower and began sucking on her inner thigh. He moved a little higher with his tongue and then stopped for a moment. She felt his breath over her clit and moved her hips upward but he wanted to tease her. As she moved her hips he moved to her other thigh and repeated the process. She moaned in perfect pleasure and frustration.  
When he finally gave her what she wanted she began moaning his name loudly. He held her down firmly by her thighs to make sure he was doing all the work as he slowly tasted every part of her. He slid his tongue inside slowly and back out. He sucked on her clit as he slid two fingers inside of her and slowly moved them in and out. In and out. He felt her muscles contracting around his fingers and pulled them out. He kissed his way back up her body.  
She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was next. She'd been waiting for this since the first day she found out what sex was and she always knew it would be with him.

There was a knock on the door. "Yo D, hurry up, we're going to the club." And the moment was ruined.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"What? You knew about this." Blaise walked in the room and saw them under the covers. "wow."

"hey, B"

Blaise smiled. "so, we'll see you two downstairs, unless you're bailing?"

"No, we'll be down."

"No we won't" mumbled Draco. He began kissing her neck again and she pushed him off. "So where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "A club." He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She laughed and went into the closet. When she came out she was freshly cleaned and pampered. Her long hair was draped over her shoulders in loose, messy curls. She was wearing a skin-tight emerald green halter dress with silver heels. She went with light make up, a coat of black mascara and light pink lip gloss but she still looked absolutely sexy.

She went downstairs and Blaise was waiting by the door. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, B. Where's Pans?"

"She went to her house to change; didn't bring any club clothes with her."

"Ha. So how's this place we're going to? Any good?"

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

There was a long hallway after they entered the club. The walls in the hallway were charmed so a multicolored pattern moved and changed to the beat of the music. There were a couple random people talking and smoking in the hall. The guys were looking at her and the girls were checking out Draco and Blaise. Draco placed his hand on the lower center of her back. She looked back and smiled, "Not uh, Mr. Malfoy. I'm having fun tonight. Nothing serious remember?" They walked into a room with tables and small bar and when they got through that they hit the dance part of the club.

When they got in she got hit with adrenaline. A song by Mickey Avalon that she couldn't remember the name of came on. The bar lined the three other walls of the place. She turned to Draco, "Get me a drink, I'll find you after the song." She saw a cute guy walking in with a group of his friends. She grabbed him, "wanna dance?"

He had jet black hair and gorgeous, light blue eyes. He smiled and she took that as a yes. They got out on the floor and Lex let the music take over. She turned around so her back was to her new dance partner and pushed up against his front. He wrapped his arm around her front and they started grinding to the music. He was an amazing dancer. She didn't really care who he was, she was having a blast. She looked back and they made eye contact; he winked. She laughed and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Look at that shit. She's pretty much fucking a random stranger." Draco took a shot and vented to the bartender.

"And you're over here bitching to a random stranger instead of doing something about it."

Blaise had gone to find Pansy and Draco was waiting at the bar for the song to end. "I can't do anything about it she's been my best friend since birth and she just got out of a shitty relationship - oh fuck me! Things could not get worse!" Draco watched as Potter and Weasley walked in. "How the fuck did they find out about this place?"

"Harry Potter? Probably through his red-headed friend's little sister, Ginny."

"Little Red comes here?"

"A lot. She's quite a fire. I watch her leave with a different guy every time she's here."

"I don't believe that, Little Red is a prude."

The bartender laughed. Then, almost on cue, Ginny Weasley came up to the bar. "Hey, gorgeous man." She popped kissed him. "Gotta play it cool tonight, big brother's here."

The bartender nodded. "Got it, beautiful. What are you three drinking?"

"Three Firewhiskey's please." He got her the drinks and before she left she pulled him in for a kiss. "I'll be back for you later."  
The bartender came back over to Draco. "Still thinking she's prude?"

Draco was in shock. "You must see a lot as a bartender."

"You can say that." A few girls came over to the bar. "You'll have to excuse me but my advice, go after her. It's better than sitting on the sidelines like a little bitch."

The song ended. "Hey thanks for the dance."

"No, thank you for choosing me. Every guy in here is completely jealous."

She smiled seductively. She was facing him and they were very close so they could hear each other over the music. "And why would they be jealous?"

"Because I got to dance with the most amazingly gorgeous girl in this room as soon as I walked in the door."

She laughed. "My name is Lex."

"Tyler."

"You look really familiar, Tyler."

"You know, I was thinking the same about you."

They walked over the bar. "Wait a minute, Tyler...Tyler Terner? You cut your hair!"

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"Holy shit! Tyler! It's Lexa. Lexa Ridale."

"Wow. You're hair, you look so sexy."

"What are you doing here, vacation?"

"Yeah, I came with my brother and his friends. We're backpacking around Europe for the summer this is our last stop we head home tomorrow. What about you? You just disappeared at the beginning of summer, is this where you've been?"  
She looked over at Draco who was watching her intently. They were just a few feet away from him. "Well, yeah. I moved back here."

"Wait, you're not coming back to New York?"

"No, I'm sorry, I should've at least said goodbye but I thought it would be better if I just took off."

"Harsh, but I guess I understand. I'm glad we ran into each other though." He moved closer to her.

She was pinned against the bar. "Yeah, me too, Ty." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She turned her head. "Listen, I don't think this is a good idea. We ended our relationship a few weeks before I left and we probably won't see each other for a long time if ever after tonight. There's no point in bringing back old feelings."

He nodded a moved back a little. "You're right." He kissed her hand, "Come find me for another dance before you call it a night, deal?"

"Definitely."

Harry and Ron were sitting at the bar on the other side of the room. Ron noticed Lex talking to a random guy and then moving over to Draco when the guy walked away. "Harry, you should be out dancing and meeting new girls, that's what tonight is about."

"Ron, we should be home. I don't want to look for other girls. I want her back and I will get her back tomorrow on the train."

"It's not happening, Harry."

"Why do you say-" Then he spotted her with Draco. "She's here."

Harry went over to the bartender. "Do you have any muggle drinks here?"

"Anything you want Mr. P."

"Umm, Smirnoff Ice...I think. It's for that girl over there, I saw her drinking it once."

"Ahh, what's so special about that girl? Besides how gorgeous she is?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Every guy in this place is talking about her, Does she put out?"

Harry was getting angry. "Just get me my drink...and don't talk about her like that."

The bartender laughed. "Alright Mr. P," He handed harry the drink. "Good luck."

Draco watched Lex walk back over to him. "Who was that guy?"

"A friend from America. He's here on vacation. Backpacking around Europe with his brother and his friends."

"Seems like more than a friend."

"He was, for a while. But we broke up a few weeks before I left."

"Did you ever say goodbye?"

"Nope."

"I guess you have a habit of disappearing without warning."

She was about to say something when someone interrupted them. "Hey. I brought you a drink." He gave her a weak smile.

"Harry."

"Potter."

Harry glanced at Draco but didn't say anything. "Look, Lex -"

"Harry I don't want to hear it, okay? We had a fun summer and I'm trying to end it on a good note. Tonight is about relaxing and having fun with my friends. We're over. It's better this way, things are going to get way too complicated tomorrow."

"But I-"

She silenced him by waving her hand. "I'm not mad, but I'm not dealing with this tonight. I'll see you on the train tomorrow." And with that she grabbed Draco's hand a pulled him on the dance floor.

Ron walked up behind Harry. "Let's just go home, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Harry nodded. "What about Ginny?"

"She disappeared. She's been here before, she'll be fine, I'm sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

The next morning Lexia woke up on a couch with a killer headache. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were spread out randomly on the floor. There were a few others around as well. She heard water running in the kitchen. "Hey, you're the bartender."

"And you were the talk of the club last night. I'm honored to have you in my house."

"This is your house?"

"Yep. You all seemed like a fun crowd, plus Ginny wanted to keep the party going last night and the club closed so we all brought it back here. Welcome."

"I think I remember something like that. I'm Lex."

"Bryan. Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Well, you should probably wake up your friends and head out. Your train leaves in an hour."

"Shit. Really?" He nodded. "Thanks for last night and letting us all crash here."

"Anytime. Oh, here's your cell. It somehow ended up in my bedroom."

"We didn't do anything did we? All I remember is being in your room and watching TV for a while."

"That's all that happened. Promise." They both smiled. "I put my number in your phone though. Call me sometime, or at least give me a heads up next time you're heading over to the club. I'll warn all the other girls that they might as well stay home."

She laughed. "I'll do that."

Then they heard a heated argument start in the living room. "I see that you're quite the club whore, Little Red."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, I'm no such thing."

"Mind if I take a ride sometime? You look so sexy when you're drunk and willing."

"Draco, stop teasing her we have to be at the station in less than an hour."

"Fuck! Blaise, Pansy! Get up."

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

They both sat up without opening their eyes. "Train's leaving in 5 minutes."

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison. The other three laughed.

"Draco, you're terrible. He's lying we have a bit more time than that but not much. I'll call Harry and Ron and let them know Ginny's with us and to meet us at the station with her stuff."

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to call Harry, Lex? He's really upset."

"Yeah, I ran into him last night. We have to be mature about this. We can still be friends but nothing more. It's too dangerous."

"I don't know why you'd want to be friends with him anyway. He's pathetic."

"Draco-"

"No, seriously, X. He pushes people away based on shallow judgements and what he SHOULD think, not what he actually does think or feel. It's just pathetic."

"Alright, Malfoy, enough. You don't know the real Harry and Harry doesn't know the real you. But that's not ONLY his fault. You haven't been very welcoming since the first time you spoke."

"Well, Little Red, you only get one chance with me."

"So you judge based on first impressions, how shallow is that, Malfoy?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You know what Little Red? I like you. You're not a pussy like your friends."

She smiled and on the inside was screaming for joy. "Don't you forget it Malfoy."

He smirked. "Let's get going then shall we. Make your call, X"

They all went back to the Manor. Ginny feeling very uncomfortable, she wasn't allowed to go outside of Draco's room for many reasons. Mainly, she was in enough danger as it was and they didn't want her sneaking around and finding things that she could use to Potter's advantage.

When they got on the train they all separated, Ginny went off to compartment 7 where she was to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione and Lex, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco went to their own compartment. "Litle Red isn't that bad."

Lex half smiled. "She's crazy. I miss her."

They all sat in silence for a few moments until Draco had enough of Lex's blank stare at the window. "Go talk to him."

"Excuse me?"

"DO NOT get back together with him. But go talk to him." She smiled and jumped on Draco, straddling him, which was easy since she was wearing comfortable pajama pants and a tank top.

"For the record...I didn't need your permission." They both laughed as some one walked in the door.

The both turned and looked at an angry Harry Potter who looked more hurt than mad. "Uh, sorry. I'll come back later."

Lex stood up as Harry shut the compartment door and walked away. Draco lightly smacked her ass. "Go."

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. But she went anyway. He was sitting alone in a compartment when she found him. "Hey you."

"So you and Malfoy, huh?"

He wouldn't look at her. "It's not like that Harry. We're just friends. He was telling me to come talk to you."

"Yeah, right. Why would he do that?"

She sat next to him. "Because he doesn't like seeing me unhappy." He looked at her and she remembered how gorgeous his eyes were. "What we had was great."

"But..."

"But things are too crazy right now for us to be together."

He looked away from her again. "I know." She was about to say something but he cut her off with a kiss. It was so full of passion. She missed the way he kissed her like no one else mattered. "I'm crazy about you. But you're right. I respect the decision you made and from now on...just friends."

She was almost speechless. He was so perfect. "Right, just friends." They hugged and she left the compartment.

When she got back to Draco, Pansy and Blaise had gone off to find an empty compartment. "You and Potter good now?"

"Yeah, we're great." She smiled.

"I won't be nice to him."

"I know."

"Good."

She jumped on top of him and tackled him onto the bench on one side of the compartment. "You're so sexy when you go into jackass mode."

He laughed, a genuine laugh. "Jackass mode?"

"Malfoy-mode. Whatever."

"That's what I thought."

They got into a very heated make out session that lasted the majority of the train ride. About half an hour away, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
